kliofandomcom-20200213-history
Mysterious Shadow
Mysterious Shadow 'is a major character in the ''Klio franchise and is arguably the main antagonist of the franchise, despite being the final boss only in the first game. It is the Dark Zone half of the soul of Berio, one of Klio's past lives. When Berio became corrupted by the Dark Zone, he split his soul in half, with the Light half becoming the next Zone Master and the Dark half becoming the Mysterious Shadow. The Dark half was then banished to The Void. It debuts in the original Klio and serves as the final boss. It is also hinted at that The Unstable from Klio II: Final Hours is another form or a fragment of the Shadow. It laters appears as a playable character in the crossover mascot fighter, Toshiko Crash-Up. It is a middleweight character and one of the top tier characters. Its alternate costume are its Merchant costume and its Cloakless Shadow costume. The Destroyed Shadow appears as its DLC costume. Its moveset involves disorienting opponents via teleportation, invisibility, and mindscrews. It also lacks the ability to block attacks; rather, it turns invisible. It appears as a playable character in several games in the TxO franchise, including TxO: Smackdown. Appearance The Mysterious Shadow is a 6-foot dark mass that is made of pure Dark Zone. It constantly wears a large black cloak with a faint ornate pattern on it and pink trim on the edges. Its head is nothing more than a single large eyes. Rather than white, the majority of the eye is pitchblack. The eye has two irises: the outer one is green and the inner iris is orange. The shadow has a small tail and two long skinny arms with abnormally long fingers, although it usually keeps both arms folded behind its back or underneath its cloak. It also has a large purple hat with a pink band; this hat looks remarkably similar to the hat worn by another Toshiko character, Jack the Reaper. History 400 years ago, in one of his past lives, Klio (as Berio) was corrupted by the Dark Zone. In order to save the world, he split his soul in half, with the Light Zone half becoming the next Zone Master. The Dark half became the Mysterious Shadow and was banished to The Void. Klio On the day of Klio's 17th birthday, a prophecy becomes fulfilled, opening a portal to a dimension called The Void and releasing a being of pure Dark Zone known only as the Mysterious Shadow. The Shadow desires to unleash eternal darkness upon the land. In order to do so, he has to steal a Light Zone soul. He decides to steal the soul of Klio's grandfather. Klio eventually accesses The Void and takes on the shadow. The arena has several Dark Zone crystals scattered around it. These crystals are keeping the portal to the Real World closed. Destroying them causes a giant pillar of Light Zone energy to erupt from the floor underneath the shadow. During the final phase of the battle, Mysterious Shadow goes One-Winged Angel and shows his final form: the Anubis. This Anubis form protects him from the Light Zone, forcing Klio to use brute force. Klio must destroy the crystals attached to Pillar Mites to cause a pillar of energy to erupt from the center of the arena. He must then punch the Anubis!Shadow into the column by force. After the final hit, the Anubis form is destroyed, destroying the shadow in the Light Zone column. Klio II: Final Hours It's heavily hinted at that The Unstable is a form of or a fragment of the shadow. This is especially evident when The Unstable is destroyed and the image on it forms the shadow's eye. Because Klio destroyed the Shadow, Klio is missing half of his soul. Klio slowly becomes corrupted by the Dark Zone, causing him to slowly die. Toshiko Crash-Up It laters appears as a playable character in the crossover mascot fighter, Toshiko Crash-Up. It is a middleweight character and one of the top tier characters. Its alternate costume are its Merchant costume and its Cloakless Shadow costume. The Destroyed Shadow appears as its DLC costume. Its moveset involves disorienting opponents via teleportation, invisibility, and mindscrews. It also lacks the ability to block attacks; rather, it turns invisible. Its ingame rival is Jack the Reaper. The Mysterious Shadow's Crash-Attack is Anubis Form. Mysterious Shadow steals a soul and becomes his Anubis form. He now floats high above the stage while a portal opens in the background. Anyone within a small range of it is sucked in. If opponents aren't close enough, Shadow can fire a magic beam (that acts like a tractor beam), via a cursor, to reel in opponents nearer to the portal. TxO: Smackdown Mysterious Shadow, from the Klio universe, is very tricky character. He has a lot of "mindscrew"-esque attacks that are designed to confuse an opponent. He works best from mid-to-far range, as his melee attacks are too great. Moveset '''Light Attacks *'Neutral:' Dark Zone Orb *'Forward:' Cloak Burst *'Up:' Dark Zone High Swipe *'Down:' Dark Zone Low Swipe Heavy Attacks *'Neutral:' Dark Crystal Smash *'Side:' Heavy Dark Zone *'Up:' Heavy Uppercut *'Down:' Dark Bomb Unique Attacks *'Neutral:' Zone Laser Column *'Side:' Teleport *'Up:' Dark Zone Rising *'Down:' Dark Zone Pillar Smackdown Attack *'Name:' Anubis Clash *'Description:' Mysterious Shadow collects several Light Zone souls and transforms into his Anubis form. He brandishes his Anubis Staff and begins to burn the word "Zone" into the ground. The platform he stands on then shatters as he rises into the air. He raises his hand, like a "force choke", and levitates the opponent into the air before slamming them into the abyss below. Trivia *Klio was indirectly responsible for the Mysterious Shadow's creation. *MS is called the Mysterious Shadow because his real name is never specified. Gallery MysteriousShadowArt.jpg|Concept Art from Toshiko Crash-Up Original Shadow Art.jpg|Original Concept Art Category:Characters Category:Klio Characters Category:Klio Category:Villains Category:Bosses